Molded thermoplastic containers have found wide application in the packaging of liquid detergents, fabric softeners, and other viscous liquid products. Conventional closures employed in such containers include anti-drip pour spouts and cooperating dosing caps. Typically, a pour spout fitment is fastened within a dispensing opening in the container and enclosed with an overlying cap which can serve as a measuring cup. Flow restrictor and drainage features are provided in the fitment by provision of inclined base members in the fitment which include openings that communicate with the container interior.
Conventional dispenser closures used for pouring the container contents often consist of three components, an inner sleeve which is friction-fit to the inside of the neck of the container, a spout portion which is normally snap-fit into the sleeve so that the spout projects vertically beyond the upper margins of the sleeve and the container neck, and a cap portion which is threaded onto the neck and may often serve as a measuring cup. This type of closure is commonly used for containers of liquid household laundry detergent and related products, although the closure of the invention is not restricted to any specific type of application.
For example, Davidson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,009 discloses a package having a spout-containing fitment wherein external threads on the package finish cooperate with internal threads on a closure/measuring cup. The Davidson et al. bottle includes a locking circumferential ridge on an inner peripheral surface of the upper end portion of the bottle fitment (see FIGS. 9 and 10), which retains the fitment.
Baxter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,189 is directed to a container for viscous fluids having an insert provided with a pouring lip. A cover includes a flange to engage a flange on the fitment when the cover is closed. As seen in FIG. 4, inner aspects of the finish appear to extend inwardly against the fitment and cover. The finish has outwardly extending threads cooperating with inwardly extending threads of a cap.
Bavegems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,566 discloses a transition piece having internal threads cooperating with external threads on a container finish. The transition piece includes a spout. The patent mentions that by attaching the transition piece by a screw head, if the user prefers not to use the pouring spout, but prefers to fill it by the free neck opening, this can be done easily by unscrewing the transition piece. The preferred embodiment is said to disclose a refill facilitating pouring spout which is part of a transition piece with inside screw head for fastening to the container cap.
Li, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,829 discloses a dispensing package including a bottle finish having outwardly extending threads mating with a cap having inwardly extending threads. A pour spout-containing fitment is mounted on the bottle finish.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,788 discloses a closure having interior threads designed to engage exterior threads on a spout body. The spout body includes internal threading which mates with external threading on the container finish.
Ekkert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,467 is directed to a container having an externally threaded finish which mates with an internally threaded finish of a closure. A fitment having a radially extending flange is inserted within the mouth of the container and the radially extending flange rests upon the top of the finish. The arrangement is such that the amount of residual contents left within the container is said to be diminished. The illustrated spout fitment appears to have substantial areas open for product to flow through, relative to the area defined by the outer spout wall.
Haga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,770 discloses a package having outer threads mating with inner threads of an adapter which has a pour spout. The adapter has outer threads which mate with inner threads on a closure. The closure includes a flange which rests on a portion of the adapter.
Haffner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,202 is directed to a liquid dispensing fitment which rests on an upper edge of the container finish. The container finish includes outside extending screws which mate with inwardly extending screws on the closure. The fitment includes a pour spout.
Fuchs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,269 discloses a package having a neck comprising an upwardly extending integral dispensing spout. Internal threads on the container finish cooperate with external threads on the closure. The closure also includes an annular flexible sealing ring and a second sealing ring.
Moore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,772 discloses a dispensing package including a finish having outer threads which mate with inner threads on a spout fitment. The spout fitment also has outer threads which mate with inner threads on a closure.
Reiber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,421 discloses a plastic blow molded container having an annular finish and an insert positioned in the finish and interengaged with the internal surface of the finish. The insert has internal threads for receiving a closure which may be in the form of a self draining measuring cup having external threads on the lower end thereof and a peripheral flange sealingly engaging the free end of the finish. In one form, the insert is placed in position while the finish is hot, and when the finish cools it shrinks into sealing engagement with the finish. In another form, the insert is spin welded into sealing engagement with the finish. Alternatively, an adhesive may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862 shows a liquid product pouring and measuring package having a measuring cup which also serves as the closure for the package. The package includes a container including a container body with an upwardly extending finish and a dispensing orifice. A transition collar is mounted on the container finish and has a pouring spout and a circumscribing wall with fastening means on its interior surface. A measuring cup serves as a closure for the package and includes outwardly disposed fastening means adapted to mate with the inwardly facing fastening means on the transition collar to attach the measuring cup in the inverted position to the transition collar and thereby provide a closure for the package.
Locking teeth can be provided on the inner periphery of the transition collar to mate with locking teeth on the container finish so that the transition collar, when mounted on the container finish, will not rotate. However, a more secure engagement between the transition collar and the container finish can be provided by a glued engagement. The glued engagement provides a firm and rigid interlocking between the container finish and transition collar.
However, it would be desirable to provide an improved package including the container and transition collar with firm interlocking between these components. The improved package would include a measuring cup mounted onto the transition collar, wherein for example the resultant interlock between the container and collar will allow the measuring cup to be removed and replaced without causing rotation of the collar. This should desirably be accomplished with a glued, interlocked engagement and with a reasonable cost and with a minimum amount of glue.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved package for liquids including a container for housing liquids and a transition collar having a pouring spout firmly mounted on the container finish.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved package as aforesaid including a measuring cup mounted on the transition collar, wherein the measuring cup can be removed and replaced without causing rotation of the collar.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide the correct spout orientation, sealing, and locking when applied to the container.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.